


Friction Burns

by Perv_Melon



Series: It Doesn't Matter Where or How... [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: But I see Yassen, Carpet Burns, It is up to you who he is with, M/M, No plot at all, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perv_Melon/pseuds/Perv_Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friction burn is a form of abrasion caused by friction when a person's skin rubs against a surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction Burns

Ragged breathing in his ear made Alex buckle his hips back harder. 

"I'll get carpet burns" 

Rug under his knees and chest was rough and created sweet friction as he continued rubbing his nipples against it, while keeping ass high enough to get it penetrated as deep as it was humanly possible. He could feel stinging pleasure from pink hard pebbles curl in his abdomen and toes. 

Air heavy with high temperature and sweat didn't flow into his lungs as freely as Alex would like it to and that resulted into him gasping for that so precious oxygen. Hold on his hips became aggressive and thrusts almost animalistic as those muscled pale and deadly hands forced his little abused ass to get profusely explored. 

Alex was close. Too close, All he needed was small push and he was not getting it. Not thinking rationally If thinking at all Alex just kept buckling his hips in endless ecstasy, feeling his partner come close to release too. To get slightly painful but asphyxiating carpet burns he had to move further from a thick hot throbbing cock piercing his butt.

Loud keen noise made his ways out of His mouth and series of long and high moans continued according to if his sweet spot was hit or not.

"Alex"

That was it. Alex loved feeling of other skin against his. Everywhere…Anywhere. Then Man way older than he leaned closer enough for their bodies to touch on more then just one place.

Chest against his back, tights beside tights, forehead on shoulder and dick inside him. 

Heat spread in his balls and ass clenched around Hot thick Cock as if never wanting to let him go, mouth opened in mute scream. Quiet growl behind him was warning before white explosion of sperm hit his insides like tsunami. With small gasp Alex felt sorting member being pulled out of him. He sprawled on a rug as boneless jellyfish trying to calm his breath. Harsh finger run over burned nipple and surprisingly gentle kiss was placed on his right temple.

Slowly burning out fire in heath was the last thing they saw as they both fell asleep just few steps from it.

**Author's Note:**

> ヾ(◜▿‾ 三 ‾▿◝)ﾉ Hello my fellow agents! This is my first fanfiction/story posted EVER [if you can call it ffic] and I though about making a series of short drabbles about where can Yassen and our teenage spy have sex [I have 5-6 already]. Everytime different place or kink :D [Lovely isn't it] I'm sorry for mistakes and I know there is no excuse so if you find any please message me and I will fix it immediately.(シ_ _)シ Thank you very much for reading my artbroken writing and have a nice day! (♥ó㉨ò)ﾉ♡


End file.
